A Mystical Night
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: Ash and Misty finally confess in a moonlit park! Rated PG13 for.....I don't know what. It's most likely the sap.


A Mystical Night  
  
Tsurashi: You know, Saku, Misty IS in love with Ash!  
  
Saku: Yup. Seen it myself. Actually heard it myself!  
  
Tsurashi: Yup. ^__^ She's been in love since first season!  
  
Saku: I know! Oh. You must be wondering what we're talking about. I know we sound girly, but we're not!  
  
Tsurashi: It's obvious though, through Misty's Song from the Pokemon Soundtrack. It even has a part where it says 'I love you.'!  
  
Saku: Okay. This is our first song-fic. It's a one-shot. Read to find out what happens!  
  
Tsurashi: I'll just say something. Ash and Misty are in a park ALONE! It's kinda like a date.  
  
Saku: Well, that just spoiled it! Well, read the story! ^__^  
  
Misty Waterflower(T: Yup. I finally found out her last name!) stood in front of her bathroom mirror.  
  
~/Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Beneath the stars and moon\~  
  
"Ash, I've got something to tell you. You may find this shocking, but I really love you." Misty said to her reflection. Daisy, her sister,   
  
heard her and asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to tell Ash tonight that I love him. It's final. I keep on trying but I can't." Misty   
  
said. She started crying. "Misty Waterflower, you have to stop crying and listen to me." Daisy said. Misty stopped crying and snuffled,   
  
"Okay." "Just gather your courage and try to tell him tonight. Don't worry. Just give it your all on your date tonight." Daisy teased.   
  
"Cummon Daisy, it's not a date!" Misty protested as usual. "Well, then why are you two teenagers going to be alone in a park?" Daisy   
  
asked. They kept talking in the bathroom.  
  
*Ash's House*  
  
"Mom, I need to talk to you." Ash said. "Yes?" his mom asked. "Well, I've finally fallen in love and I don't know how to announce it to   
  
her." Ash said. "Who is she?" his mom asked. "It's Misty Waterflower." Ash blushed. "Well, you just repeat after me then." his mom   
  
said. "Okay." Ash said. "Well, I've got something really important to say to you, Misty." his mom said. "Well, I've got something really   
  
important to say to you, Misty." Ash repeated. "I say this from my heart. I love you, Misty." his mom said. "I say this from my heart.   
  
I love you, Misty." Ash repeated. "You can stop repeating now and go to the mirror and practice."  
  
~/We both know we got something on our minds  
  
You won't admit but it's true\~  
  
Ash stomped off to the bathroom and starting talking to his reflection. Gary was taking a walk aroung Pallet Town and heard Ash. He   
  
jumped up to the window and opened it, then jumped in. "So, now I know. You're in love with Misty, aren't you? From the looks of   
  
your tux, I'd say you guys are on a date." Gary said. "Gary, it's not a date!" he glared. "It should be!" Gary laughed. Ash ran to his   
  
mom and told her that they have a little visitor.  
  
~/You look at me  
  
I look away\~  
  
"Hello Gary!" his mom greeted. Ash's mom and Gary were having a little conversation and Ash said, "I have to go now. I wouldn't   
  
want Misty to wait for me in this cold weather." "Bye!" Gary said. "Bye." Ash replied. Then he walked out the door.  
  
*Misty's House*  
  
Misty looked at her watch. "Daisy! It's time to give me a makeover now. Or I'll never get there in time!" Misty shouted. "Okay."   
  
Daisy said. Daisy started with her hair. She let it down to reveal long, beautiful, and curled hair. Then she went on to her face.   
  
She put a little bit of eyeshadow on her eyes and then she added some blush. Then she applied lip gloss to Misty. She was done.   
  
"That was fast. Now I'll go to to the park." Misty said. "Not without putting your dress on!" Daisy said. Misty cursed, mumbling.   
  
She took the dress and put it on.   
  
~/I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start\~  
  
"You look mavelous!" Daisy admired her work of art. "Okay. Now I'm leaving. Bye!" Misty said. "Bye, Misty!" her sisters said. Misty   
  
walked out of the Pokemon gym that was her home and headed towards the park. There she ran towards Ash. "Hi Ash." she said.  
  
~/I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart\~  
  
"Hi Misty. I brought you here so we could get to learn each other better. There's actually something I wanted to tell you." Ash said.   
  
"But first, Ash, give me your best opinion on me." Misty said. Ash looked at Misty to see a beautiful girl. "You're hot." Ash said.   
  
~/Oh why should anything so easy  
  
Ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
and to say that I love you\~  
  
Ash wanted to slap himself. "Well, thanks." Misty said. "So, how much did Daisy bribe you?" Ash asked. "She didn't. She has a really   
  
strong grip and she wouldn't let go if I wouldn't do her famous Le Daisy Makeover." Misty sweatdropped. Ash just giggled. He stopped   
  
and said, "Well, I have something really important to you." Ash said, memorizing the words his mom told him to say to Misty. "What?"   
  
Misty questioned. Ash took a breath, gathering his courage, closed his eyes then said, "I say this from my heart. I love you, Misty. I've   
  
been attracted to you ever since Brock left. I don't know why." Misty's eyes widened. She gulped. "Y-you l-love m-me? W-well, I-I   
  
a-also h-have s-something t-to t-tell y-you, A-Ash." Misty stuttered. "What? And try to not stutter this time." Ash advised. "Okay.   
  
I really REALLY love you, Ash. I've been feeling this way since we were ten." Misty finally confessed.  
  
~/I practice all the things that I could say  
  
Line by line, every word  
  
I tell myself today would be the day  
  
But every time I lose my nerve\~  
  
"Misty, I never knew you felt this way. I'm so sorry of the pain I caused you." Ash said. Misty started crying. "Ash...I loved you   
  
dearly, I acted like I hated you just to cover any of my feelings. Of course, some of my feelings leaked out occasionly, but I still   
  
covered it up." Misty wailed. "Misty, at least stop crying look at me." Ash said. "I can't. I can't control my crying because my emotions   
  
control my crying, and I can't control my emotions. But I can look at you." Misty said.  
  
~/I look at you  
  
You look away\~  
  
Misty wailed on, but Ash soon stopped it. "Misty, I love you and you know that." Ash said. "I know. It's just when I say a deep, dark   
  
secret, I started to cry. I can't stop it." Misty said, sinffling. "Shh..." Ash said, putting a finger on her lips. Misty eventually stopped   
  
crying. "Ash...." Misty whispered. Ash took his finger off of Misty's lips and said, "We love each other," before kissing her.  
  
~/I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy   
  
Ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that I love you\~  
  
Misty was moaning softly. Then pulled back for air. Then she kissed him back. (T: Yup. EWWW!!!! I'm sorry. I like writing fluff.   
  
I still support AAML though!)   
  
Why?  
  
Why do you turn away?  
  
It must be you're afraid like me.  
  
I try but I can't pretend that I  
  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
  
Can't you see?  
  
She turned away and said, "I feel this is too soon." "Why? Love is never too young or too old. You even said that yourself." Ash said.   
  
"It's just that I feel as if my life is just a big giant secret." Misty said. "Why? I don't mean to ask again, but if it's too personal, I   
  
understand." Ash said. Misty said, "Everything is just bottled up inside of me. When I let it out, I just start crying."  
  
~/I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy  
  
Ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that I love you\~  
  
"It's okay. I'm here for you. You don't have to bottle anything up anymore. Like I said, love is never too young or too old.   
  
It just happens suddenly." Ash said. "Thank you. I feel very much better now." Misty said. Ash kissed her again.  
  
-End  
  
Tsurashi: Totally KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saku: Acting like Tomoyo-chan again....  
  
Tsurashi: Ahem.  
  
Saku: Arigato gozaimasu.  
  
Tsurashi: Hey, it's not my fault that Tomoyo is my fave character in the Anime World.  
  
Saku: It is.  
  
Tsurashi: Ja ne, reader!  
  
Saku: Ditto. 


End file.
